


The Saloon Past Sundown

by CrystalConstellation



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Awkward Crush, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Angst, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalConstellation/pseuds/CrystalConstellation
Summary: Gob can’t sleep, he never can, but Nova’s up too, and she’s determined to at least make his sleepless night worthwhile with a little dancing.
Relationships: Gob/Nova (Fallout)
Kudos: 4





	The Saloon Past Sundown

The saloon had little going on at one o clock in the morning. But it didn't feel so late, and it sure wasn't late for Gob, nightmares swirling in his head whenever he went to sleep had kept him from that luxury.  
Nightmares of his weren't of monsters, he had stopped fearing his reflection long ago. Burned or skinless, whatever he was, it was disturbing, and he couldn't blame newcomers for jumping or tossing their drinks when he passed by the bar counter.

Gob usually passed out around four AM, and had to open up the saloon at five, but hey, at least no humans had to worry their pretty little heads about any of it.  
Moriarty was gruff, but he wasn't worried about the state of the building or town like Gob was. He supposed a free man with a clean face and caps in his pocket had nothing to worry about.

Now, as Gob hunched over the desk in his tiny room, the radio sang a sweet song of the olden days, Gob had heard it before -everyone had.   
No one was making new music, and there was only one station, so of course everyone knew every song.   
Regardless, he couldn't sing along with that voice of his, a strained, harsh mutter that grated at the ears and patience of anyone on the listening end.

Life's worth livin',  
When nature's giving,  
Happiness for everyone,

"So let's go sunnin'..." Muttered a feminine but disinterested voice as she strolled to the doorway of Gob's room.  
She had only mumbled along, probably not even knowing, but her voice was lovely.  
Gob glanced up to see Nova leaning on the doorframe.  
"Hey." She greeted with an acknowledging nod.

"H-hey." Gob answered.  
"You're up late-"

"Couldn't sleep." Nova claimed, monotone.  
"But it's not like I'd be keeping you up, would I?"

Nova gave a tired smirk and passed his desk on the way to the bed.  
The springs screeched when she sat down on it, but that didn't seem to phase her.  
"What's your favourite color?" She asked.

Gob raised an eyebrow but answered knowing she'd just repeat the question again.  
"Um. Blue?"

"Oh, that's a good one. I like purple 'cuz it's rare. You know, never see it in nature."

"Never see nature at all." Gob responded, he sighed.  
"The sky is blue. That's nature."

Nova nodded slowly to show her growing agreement with the obviously true statement.  
"Yeah...I heard trees are green. One day we should check out that forest and see for ourselves."

"We?" Gob asked.

"Mmm hmm."  
Nova didn't bother elaborating on that, which was nice, no pity, no excuses, just...acceptance.  
Nova knew that as long as Moriarty was alive there'd be no going anywhere. But it was the kind of thing everyone knows but doesn't mention. 

The two fell silent, it was a nice silence. The song on the radio had changed again, and they both listened to the singer brag about his red-hot girlfriend.  
Gob wasn't sure the wording red-hot could be applied to Nova's ginger hair, but it reminded him of her regardless.

"Do you just sit in that creaky old chair all night, starin' at that old wall?" Nova asked, breaking the silence.

Gob grunted a response.

"Come on. Let's dance."

Gob grunted another response, but this one was panic stricken. He couldn't sing, but that didn't mean he could dance-

Nova pushed herself up out of the bed and fixed her short hair. She smoothed out her dress and held out her hands to Gob.  
Despite his instincts screaming no, he couldn't resist. Oh, Moriarty would be livid if he caught Gob dancing with Nova, he'd probably kick him half to death! But...at least it wasn't during work hours.

The woman took Gob's dry, bony hands and placed them both on her waist.  
He stared forward with wide eyes, wondering what this was, what this meant, if it meant something, why would she- why-  
"Sway." Nova instructed him in a softer tone than usual.  
He obliged, even if it felt awkward and stiff at first.

"Alright, good. Now we should try something fun, to keep up with the beat. Maybe square dancing."  
It was far beyond Gob what square dancing was, but Nova helped him along, moving in a quick paced square.  
She beamed up at him.  
"You're no dead hoofer, resident zombie."

"You neither, smoothskin."

The beat started to pick up even more as this song neared it's end, the square dancing became faster, fast enough that Nova started chuckling to herself and Gob stepped onto her toes a few too many times.  
The two tried to out-tap each other, rough laughter filling the room as Nova elbowed Gob for "cheating" at dancing.

When the song ended, they were still laughing, but Nova sighed in some sort of satisfaction.  
Gob's hands dropped from Nova's waist quickly, but she lifted a hand to his jaw and smiled.  
"Maybe we can cut the rug again, huh?"

The answer was a definite and enthusiastic yes, but Gob didn't say that, just smiled back at her.

When he didn't speak, Nova raised her slow, sultry voice again.   
"Next time we can spend more time together. There's this one wine brand that just gets me un-"

"Uninhibited." Gob finished. He didn't want to go snooping around Moriarty's stuff...but for Nova...for Nova stealing some wine was the very least Gob could do. She deserved the world, and he couldn't give it to her, but...maybe he could give more than the guys she saw every day did. Because he...  
"I'm um- I'm tired now, think I ought to get some sleep-" Gob finished, stumbling away from Nova as soon as he realized the thought that was running through his head.

Nova sat back down on the bed where she had been before, and she didn't look like she intended on leaving.  
"Hey." Nova said, snapping him out of his thoughts as he tripped about.  
"I'll be right here if you have a nightmare, okay? You'll pass out on the job if you don't get some sleep, and Moriarty would have both our heads for that." She claimed.

"And he wouldn't have our heads for sleeping together?"

Nova laughed and waved her hand.  
"He knows me, I get around, there's nothing he can do about it. Now, Gob, come on, relax."  
He rolled his eyes, not believing he'd do such a thing as sleep in the same bed as Nova, even if she had invited herself and was only there for nightmare comfort. 

Despite his doubts, as usual, Gob trusted Nova. He laid on the blanket-less bed, facing towards the ceiling, Nova reached into her pocket and pulled out a cigarette, she looked about ready to light it, but just as she lifted it, she slipped it back into her pocket. She wasn't going to keep a ghoul up on a Monday.

That ghoul, the disgusting nuclear monster, smiled at her.  
And a beautiful human woman smiled reassuringly back.


End file.
